Sonic Chronicles
by cornholio4
Summary: A mad scientist from Earth by the name of Dr Robotnik has been staging a robot conquest of the planet Mobius. Sonic a young hedgehog who was given super speed joins up with the Freedom Fighters who are determined to take down the Eggman Empire. Sonic/Sally.
1. Prologue

_In the far future; the governments of Earth came up with a project called Space Colony Ark, a space station meant to hold the population of Earth if the planet had become uninhabitable. The project was tested out with a colony of civilians and military personnel, however something happened..._

_A freak cosmic storm which was like a rainbow of 7 different colors hit and sucked in the Ark never to be seen again and the storm caused electrical surges throughout the entire planet. 50 years after what had became known as the 'Chaos Storm', readings from space satellites showed signs of the Chaos Storm building up again... The secret government project Operation: Starwatch enlisted a disgraced robotics expert by the name of Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik to help deal with it..._

In a government conference filled with different scientists, politicians and representatives were watching a live feed from the space satellites; the red, golden, silver, purple, light blue, dark blue and green colors of the 2nd Chaos Storm and closing in was a giant space station in the shape of a smiling head with a long moustache and goggles.

The people there cringed at the image of the space station known as the Faceship; it was built by Dr Robotnik in the image of his face using funds he had embezzled from various investors in his company known as the Eggman Company. It was shut down when he was arrested but when he was recruited for this project; they gave him the budget to get it up and running.

"Sheesh, it's not enough that the jerk is a condescending mad scientist but he has the ego the size of that station..." One of the assembled people muttered to the person next to him and he was greeted with a strong nod. The Operation: Starwatch director Jerome Wise motioned for the screen to go split screen and the screen showed Doctor Robotnik.

He was a cheerful looking brown haired man in a brown moustache, goggles and a labcoat. "How are you doing Doctor? Hope it is not too lonely in your Faceship?" Jerome greeted Robotnik as Robotnik waved to the screen.

"_Thank you Director Wise and not at all, I have my Badniks to keep me company until I get back to Earth and I have my food tech to keep me fed. Plus I am so grateful you had my doctorate returned to me and I hope my pardon will be ready for when I get back._" Robotnik asked and people sighed and nodded.

It was not just the embezzlement that destroyed Robotnik's previously good reputation as a scientist; it was when evidence of unethical and illegal experiments he was doing. It was revealed he was working on technology to fix broken limbs and help people with fatal diseases by turning human matter into robotic metal. There were reports of the illegal human test experiments caused intense great physical pain and often lead to death. Plus the reports he was using captured animals as tests to be used as power sources.

This caused his arrest, blacklisting from all scientific organisations and several life sentences. During his trial he had said that he was one of the greatest scientific minds in the world and they would be sorry for treating him like this. There were reports from the guards as he was being released to serve in this project; he was especially smug and condescending.

Plus there said there was relief from the other guards, warden and his cellmate due to the fact that he refused to shut up.

"Yes Dr Robotnik, there will outlines and we can't allow you to continue your previous illegal research but it will be a pardon for all of your crimes." Jerome told him and Robotnik shrugged off his words other than what he wanted to hear. "So you believe that you can stop the Chaos Storm?" Jerome asked and Robotnik laughed condescendingly.

"I went through the math and not only can I stop the Storm but I can retrieve it to be used as a power source." Robotnik replied causing confused looks from the assembled people and some were wondering about his sanity.

"Whatever you say Doctor." Jerome said as they saw the Chaos Storm was growing closer, Robotnik told them to watch and learn while they saw the Faceship had been activating beacons on the outside of the ship.

They watched and saw that the Beacons were absorbing the storm within it, Robotnik's face looked even more smug as the people assemble were speechless. Then came several warning alarms which made them jump. "Nothing to worry about, just a glitch I will fix in a second..." Robotnik said with a forced smile trying to shield from the camera the red warning lights.

Soon there were the sounds of things exploding and people were concerned, "...Just make sure that people remember that I stopped the storm if I don't make it..." Robotnik said panicked as the feed from his ship was cut.

The people watched as the Chaos Storm and Faceship disappeared as if they simply vanished.

For a minute there was silence...

Then the people there jumped up and cheered as their plan had worked, they had enlisted Robotnik to deal with the Chaos Storm in the hopes that he would die in the process. This was cause for a celebration.

**3 YEARS LATER**

Robotnik's Faceship had indeed managed to absorb the storm but he miscalculated how much it could handle and the ship was in a damaged state. Robotnik himself had an accident which had broken his legs so he had to crawl and managed to activate his Egg Mobile, a circular floating transport craft so he could assess the damage to the Face ship.

While it did need absorb the power of the Chaos Storm, it was in no state to make use of the power.

He had made it to the ship's factory lab and got it up and running, it began building and activating his Badnik robots which were colourful and designed after ladybugs, bees and crabs. They were designed for battle but he also reprogrammed them to get to work repairing his Faceship which were vast and took a long time.

He had spent the time recording his memoirs, his life story in his own biased words. He talked about how he had pursued science at a young age with inspiration from the stories of his grandfather Dr Gerald Kintobor who was the main genius behind the Space Colony Ark and had been on it when it disappeared from the first Chaos Storm. He had graduated from a prestige elite science academy at a young age and when he was 21 he had his surname legally changed to Robotnik.

Then a highly questionable account of how he started his Eggman Company and his 'tragic' fall from grace.

He had let himself go due to not being able to exercise and just kept feeding himself using his food tech. He had gone balding in no time.

After a long time he finally got the Faceship up and running and had the Faceship orbiting a nearby lush planet which he believed the denizens from the Space Colony Ark must have ended up on.

To his surprise he saw there were cities and villages inhabited by human like animals of different colors, he managed to study the language and learned the planet was called Mobius with the animals calling themselves Mobians.

All the time alone had not done him any favours and studying the Mobians made him think this planet needs a leader and who better than him? He could appeal to the leaders around the planet but that would take too long especially to convince them.

They would need to accept him as their leader by force.

Once he had mobilised a robot army large enough he had invaded Mobotropolis, the capital city of an island kingdom called the Knothole Kingdom. His Badnik army caught them unprepared and had the Castle and the city under control in no time.

He had even taken youth of this island so he could use them as test subjects especially to see how his technology will work on them. Especially the Chaos Storm which he was using as the power source of a device called the Retro-Orbital Chaos Compressor. He was sure it could be used as an ultimate weapon.

* * *

An 8 year old brown hedgehog Mobian had been an orphan in Mobotropolis for as long as he could remember; he mainly spent most of his time running around the city causing trouble for fun. He liked to run and have fun, there was no malice intended for his trouble making. It was jsut the way he was like.

He didn't really have a name and when the time came to try and think of one for himself, he thought of his desire to one day be able to run at supersonic speeds. So he went with Sonic.

While the Guards didn't really like his trouble making ways, the civilians knew he meant well and did try to help people if he thought he needed it. He mostly lived off food that the stands made for him, his favourite being from the chilli dog stands.

Then came the day the city was invaded by the weird robots, they looked silly and colourful but that didn't stop the terror when they started attacking everyone and swarming the city in mass. He was hiding feeling a bit scared when he saw several taking screaming civilians by force. This included some as young as he was or even younger.

It made him furious and decided he wanted to do something about it, while making sure not to be seen he followed where the robot Badniks were taking them and they saw it was to the Faceship which was parked outside of the Castle.

The ship looked weird and stupid to him but he sneaked off into the entrance of the Faceship. He made himself not seen as he managed to crawl into the vents and did his best to go through them. He got to the main cockpit of the ship and looked at the security cameras.

He saw in a lab was Robotnik in his Egg Mobile (who looked stupid to Sonic) looking over an experiment with the cages of the Mobian children. There was a squirrel Mobian called Shorty who looked like he was in pain and he most of his body become 'roboticized'.

Robotnik ordered the squirrel Shorty taken away and next out of the cage was a scared yellow Bunny Mobian in a purple suit. He noticed in the cage was a brown furred red haired chipmunk Mobian his age in light blue royal clothing in tears asking for her father. It shocked him as while he hadn't seen her in person; he knew this had to be the King's daughter and heir to the throne Princess Sally Acorn.

He backed away wanting to do something to stop it when he ended up bumping into a table which had Robotnik's coffee and was next to the ROCC machine and was spilt over the controls.

This caused an explosion and Sonic was caught up in it, he looked and saw he was alright but he was looking quite blurry and his fur was turning blue.

Once he regained his vision he heard the alarms were blurring with Robotnik almost jumping out of his seat when he heard it. He looked and saw that the controls to the electronic locks were disabled thanks to the explosion and the Mobians were able to escape from their cages including the girl rabbit with now robot limbs.

Sonic then began running from the Badniks that were now after him but found himself to be running much faster than he did at his best, he felt free than he ever did. When he saw some getting in the way he tried jumping up at them and was able to launch himself as a ball destroying them.

He was ecstatic and got the exit where Sally was there helping the other Mobians get through while he was attacking the Badniks, "Did you do this? What is your name? We are in your debt." Sally told him gratefully and he flashed her smile.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." He told her with a thumbs up as she went through but then the ship began getting up in the air and Sonic had to hold up a one year two tailed yellow Mobian fox child to stop him from falling into a dangerous height as he hadn't been able to get through yet.

"You both are not escaping anytime soon, I got reports about my ROCC machine and you will pay for that blasted hedgehog. I will get those children back soon but first you will be suffering my Roboticizer!" Robotnik said flying in his Egg Mobile with a furious glance at Sonic who held the frightened fox in his arms.

The Badniks surrounded them and Robotnik had the Roboticizer laser device pulled towards them. "You will serve as examples for all who oppose the new rule of the great Doctor Ivo Julian Robotnik, the first monarch of the new Eggman Empire!" Robotnik said but then Sonic couldn't help but laugh as the Roboticizer was powering up.

Robotnik asked what was so funny and Sonic said "so seriously, your name is Robuttnik? What kind of stupid name is that and you are trying to get taken seriously as a conqueror?" Robotnik was now furious as Sonic then jumped out of the way as the Roboticizer was knocked off course when Sonic knocked into it.

The Badniks fired at Sonic but accidentally hit the Egg Mobile causing Robotnik to fall out and the Roboticizer fired at his limbs causing him to scream in pain. He then began barking orders to help him up as Sonic along with the fox made it to an escape pod and he got them both inside and it was sent down.

Later as Robotnik adjusted to his new roboticized limbs he found the security footage was damaged beyond repair thanks to the explosion and had no way of knowing where the escape pod went. He then had the Faceship land back at the Knothole Kingdom so he can continue with his conquest and invasion.

He would one day find that blasted hedgehog...

The escape pod had landed in the ocean, as Sonic found out the hard way as he opened up the door and went through only to land in the ocean. He then spent minutes screaming trying to get back before doing so, glaring at the young fox while he giggled at the display.

Some time and the escape pod acted as a boat until it had gotten to a small abandoned island. Sonic got through and held the small fox in his arms as he thought that he would have to grow up as an orphan just as he did. "Well fella, looks like we will have to rely on eachother as family now, I guess you will need a name..." Sonic muttered as he thought about it and noticed his two tails.

Tails, that will do...

**Sorry to say that i decided I wanted to do another reboot Sonic story and focus on that one. This will be Sonic X Sally and it will take the classic path of being like SatAM and Archie Sonic. I want to make this my own take with inspiration from the games, cartoons and comics from Archie, IDW and Fleetway.**


	2. 7 Years Later

**7 YEARS LATER**

Within days of taking Mobotropolis, Robotnik was able to force his rule on the citizens with his army of Badniks and the city was rechristened Robotropolis. He had all communication around the island shut down leaving the rest of the island unprepared to be conquered by the Badniks. Within a month the entire Knothole Kingdom was conquered and became the first piece of the new Eggman Empire with himself as the new lord emperor.

There were a strict curfew enforced and in schools children were taught to obey Robotnik, on the clock Badniks were patrolling the streets and any dissenters were sent to labour camps and the new Badnik factories to be used as labour. Government and military officials had rebelled and formed a Freedom Fighters group while those who pledged loyalty to Robotnik were given positions in the government and his military leading an army of soldiers and Badniks. The only businesses allowed to continue had to be sanctioned by Robotnik and that involved a lot of kissing up to do.

Once his Badnik army was large enough he then began sending them out to invade, conquer and annex all the other kingdoms setting the stage for a large scale war which he was quickly winning with the might of his Badnik army. Those kingdoms he conquered where ran by a baron who would be allowed to oversee the former kingdom as long as they follow his laws and swear fealty to him.

More resistance and freedom fighters came up but they had ended up losing numbers due to those either being killed or losing enough hope to outright surrender. It was a dark time. 7 years after his initial conquest and the Eggman Empire encompassed 80% of the entire of Mobius.

It was quite disheartening to say the least...

Underground the Knothole forest was a secret bunker that acted as a base for the Acorn Kingdom's Freedom Fighters group or what remained of it. It had been formed by military officials who resisted the Badnik army and went into hiding with the civilian and children they had managed to rescue.

The military officials knew the youth had to learn how to fight for any hope of them being able to save themselves if the Badniks had ever caught up to them. They were put through training sessions and learned how to fight hand to hand and with weapons. When the numbers dwindled, there was much debate on whether they should be allowed to help and for the longest time those in charge refused.

However soon they became desperate enough that they had no choice, some felt they had traded their souls and morals on this decision.

They did what they could and it basically meant taking down factories and prisoner camps, it was a small dent but they had to take their victories where they could get them.

In the meeting room the main figures of the Freedom Fighters around a screen which was used to view TV signals. In the main chair was the old and getting in on his years Colonel Tig Stripe the founder and leader of the Freedom Fighters a large grey maned tiger Mobian in an old damaged blue military uniform and next to him was a purple snake Mobian in a green hat. This was Trey Scales the only other surviving member of the original military unit that became the founding line up of the Freedom Fighters.

Sitting close to them was the former Princess Sally Acorn, now 16 years old she was wearing boots, a light blue set of gauntlets, white gloves, blue shorts and a light blue top. Her red hair was messy and cut short and she had a few scars on her face.

How long was it since her whole day was turned upside down? The day started out so well, her father King Max Acorn had set his scheduled so they could spend some time playing but then the guards came in screaming saying they were under attack. The Badniks got through and took her father and she was in shock before she began crying and screaming, she was sent to a cage where she first saw Robotnik.

At the time she hadn't seen anyone like him, looked some sort of hairless ape Mobian without fur and his horrible machine to be used on them. Then came the mysterious super fast hedgehog Sonic who was about her age who freed them all. She never heard of him again but never forgot about him.

She and the other rescued children were found by the founding Freedom Fighters who took her under their wing. Colonel Stripe personally trained him and gifted her with the weapon gauntlets she had which could be used to create blades made of energy that were powerful weapons, using them saved her life countless times. They had been a recent weapons breakthrough and she was entrusted with them.

When she was out on missions she was always the one most protected by the other Freedom Fighters and it kind of annoyed her but she had to admit Colonel Stripe's logic; they had no idea what happened to her father so he could very well be dead. Losing the last of the rightful royal family's bloodline could demoralise the oppressed citizens who are clinging to even the smallest shred of hope that Robotnik could be overthrown.

They watched the TV which showed the Robotnik News Network and Soar the Eagle, the anchorman (which basically meant the mouthpiece for Robotnik's propaganda to the media) reported on a recent victory of the Freedom Fighters in a storage facility which kept confiscated items of the royal family.

"_A top secret holding facility was ransacked earlier this morning by the ragtag gang of terrorists who proclaim themselves to be Freedom Fighters; A representative of Lord Robotnik has stated that the terrorists haven't made off with anything important but has urged citizens to stay vigilant. The representative has also asked me to remind all of you that anyone with information about who you suspect to be involved in this terrorist cell, please contact the authorities as there are rewards for those leading to a successful arrest._"

Sally sighed as she watched this; there were indeed rewards offered to those who helped caught Freedom Fighters and knew she and Colonel Stripe had the highest bounties on them. Someone came in and said "Sorry to bother you but they got the Ring working Colonel Stripe sir."

Colonel Stripe nodded and asked Sally to follow him and she followed him a room where she saw a golden large ring with a portal opening in it, there was the Freedom Fighter squad that had successfully retrieved it and other items in the mission. She smiled as there was Bunnie Rabbit, the rabbit girl who had her limbs Roboticized and after training and some work done on them, they were modified to be effective weapons making her strong.

"Good work out there Bunnie; I hope you showed those Badniks what for." Sally told her giving her a pat on the back while Bunnie just gave a confident smirk.

"I certainly did Sally gal, but what exactly did we bring back?" Bunnie asked as Colonel Stripe faced the group.

"Robotnik never learned how to use it but it acts as a portal that can be used to travel around Mobius, if we can master it then we can unite Freedom Fighter cells from around the world and even find allies in territories that Robotnik hasn't conquered. I want to give my sincere congratulations to the team that retrieved it." Colonel Stripe said with their being cheers of excitement from those nearby with the team giving themselves a pat on the back.

"It was used years before when you were only 5 Sally, we found an uncharted map to an island called Green Hill Island that is on the other side of Mobius. We doubt that Robotnik ever found it. There is equipment there that we can use including a prototype computer with secret information set to be given to you Sally. We hope that you can be the first to explore with Bunnie at your side of course; we need to be prepared for any horrible surprises that are now there. Are you up to the task?" Colonel Stripe started and Sally looked surprised.

But with an encouraging nod from Bunnie; Sally looked serious and gave a nod as everyone there gave wished her good luck. The portal was set and she walked through along with Bunnie.

* * *

In what used to be the Castle for the Acorn Kingdom was now the headquarters of the Eggman Empire, Robotnik spent his time in his Egg-Mobile watching over the monitors, going over stuff with his staff or inventing in his lab. He was now watching over the monitors while speaking to the holographic displays showing his various Barons to get regular updates.

The monitors showed surveillance cameras of the Kingdom and Mobotropolis so he can watch for dissenters. The buildings had the color sucked in them; his Badniks including the grunt small black and orange Egg Pawns (which he had designed after taking over the Acorn Kingdom) patrolled the streets and citizens knowing better not to make a scene. There were banners of the Eggman Empire logo which was dark red and black and showed a circle surrounding a smiling silhouette of a cartoonish take of his face.

He had definitely changed from how he looked when he got to Mobius. His hair was almost completely gone, his eyes hidden beneath his goggles had a half crazed look, his moustache had become long and bushy, there were scars and wrinkles on his face (that were hidden from all portraits he had made of him lest the painter want to get on his bad side), his now robotic limbs hidden by long black gloves and the dark red, white and black military jacket that served as his uniform.

He was getting a report from one of his Barons, Sergeant Simian an ape Mobian who reported great progress in overtaking one of the free Kingdoms but was losing ground in his territory. "I want you to get that territory back immediately, that is your priority one! I am sending more Badniks your way to take care of it" Robotnik interrupted as he always insisted on failures being taken care immediately. His solutions were usually to just send a larger army to take territory back by force; he would always brush off protests by more experienced military commanders who had different strategies.

Simian objected but Robotnik snapped "listen here, it is because of your failure that the territory is lost. Take it back in one week or I am sending Shortfuse to take it back!"

This made the fearsome Simian gulp; Shortfuse was his personal and most dangerous and powerful soldier who only answered to him. He would always make taking care of targets his biggest priority without concern to damage to those on the side of the Eggman Emperor; those who complained were usually taken care of.

Simian gave a nod and Robotnik smirked as the holographic displays went away. "You have that bounty hunter ready to find and kill the Freedom Fighters' leader?" Robotnik asked one of other Barons and she nodded. "Excellent, our mole will be able to lead them into a trap... I will crush the Freedom Fighters' morale and they shall fall! I will have to thank our little mole in their ranks..." Robotnik said with glee eager to get this stupid Freedom Fighters cell taken care of.

He paid little attention to them and saw them as a n annoyance that his other staff in the Eggman Empire military should take care; he was mostly focused on conquering the rest of Mobius.

Unknown to him; watching from his hiding spot was a cadet in the Eggman Empire military. Antoine D'Coolette, 16 year old coyote Mobian with a blue military jacket. He had to let Colonel Stripe know at once; it was not easy being a mole in the Empire...

* * *

Sally stepped out of the portal hesitantly along with Bunnie and they found they were in some sort of storage facility, it was filled with all sorts of weird machines and they looked like they were rebuilt with parts from different machines.

"If this was a project by my father then I would think that the machines would look more professional than this..." Sally muttered thinking that something didn't seem right; this place didn't look as dirty as one would think if this place was abandoned for years. They came across a computer that looked like it was the most well put together machine there.

The machine reacted to their presence and a scanner machine activated, "_Scanning user bio-information; recognised: Princess Sally Acorn. Welcome Sally, I have been waiting for you for a long time. I am Nicole and I was set up by your father King Maximillian Acorn to be a guide._" A female sounding robotic voice said from the computer.

Sally and Bunnie smiled at the computer as Sally replied "it's nice to meet you Nicole, this is my friend Bunnie and I can't imagine how long you have waited here for me all alone."

"_Nice to meet you Bunnie though I must correct you about me being all alone; Sonic and Tails have been quite good company over the last 7 years._" Nicole replied and this made Sally and Bunnie pause, there was two other people here and had been for years? Sally then wondered about the name Sonic...

They heard a child's voice say "wow, look Sonic we have visitors! I finally get to meet someone new!" they turned around and noticed walking towards them was a yellow furred 8 year old fox Mobian who had two tails and red and blue shoes. The fox then went and happily greeted them both as Sally and Bunnie then saw a speeding blue blur come their way.

They looked and were stunned especially Sally as there was now a 15 year old confident smirking blue furred hedgehog in red and white shoes, white gloves and a brown old scarf. "Hi there, Sonic's my name and speed is my game. Can I ask how you got here?" Sonic asked as Sally was frozen in place in surprise so Bunnie spoke up.

"We came here through a portal from a magic ring that we had, I'm Bunnie and this is Sally; we are from Mobotropolis or what used to be Mobotropolis." Bunnie explained much to their shock.

"No way, that is where Sonic said we came from. He rescued from a ship by Robuttnik and we ended up here. He rescued some other people but I got behind and we ended up here. Sonic has been raising me as my big bro and we found Nicole; she had been helping me learn to read and speak. Plus she is super nice and helps me with my machines, had all these to tinker with. Plus she helps us with recipes for the fruit the island grows." Tails said excitedly to their amazement.

They chuckled at the use of Robuttnik but then Bunnie asked "hey wait, how did you get Nicole to work? I would have thought that there would be a super secret password system in place?"

"_There was one but when Sonic arrived, he typed through all possible combinations until he got to the right one. It took him 8 minutes and he has been my Main Hedgehog ever since._" Nicole explained as Sonic gave Nicole's screen a thumbs up.

"So you tinkered with these machines, at your age?" Bunnie asked Tails stunned and Tails nodded eagerly saying he found all sorts of old engineering and science books and it inspired his love for science.

"No wait, I never thought I would get to see you again..." Sally told Sonic softly to the confusion of everyone there. "Sonic must be the Sonic; the one who saved us from Robotnik's ship the day that he attacked." Sally told Bunnie and her eyes widened and she remembered the day quite well.

"Well I'll be... Never thought we would ever get to see our cavalry savior ever again..." Bunnie muttered with a wide disbelieving look while Sonic showered in the praise.

"Wait Sally... I remember you that day and Sally... You're the Princess..." Sonic said realising something and Sally and Bunnie nodded eagerly. "So tell me, what has happened since we left? I don't suppose Robotnik gave you anymore trouble?" Sonic asked leaving Sally and Bunnie stunned.

"...Do you really not know?" Sally asked not sure to belief that anyone would not know but if they really spent all those years on this island. With shakes of their heads Sally explained "I don't know how to tell you this but... Robotnik took over the Kingdom and he has been taking over Kingdoms since then... he rules over most of Mobius..."

Sonic and Tails had their mouths wide open as Sonic said "well, that's a bummer..."


	3. Hope Restored part 1

**I have finally managed to get this uploaded and this might be the 2****nd**** last chapter for a while. I hope to get another one out before the Movie comes out but no promises.**

"So Robuttnik has really taken over back home? Sorry to hear about that; wished that I could have done more than I did..." Sonic whispered to them looking uneasy and Tails looked at him in worry; Sally and Bunnie could clearly see that Sonic was not normally like this.

"You did more than enough; if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be here; you saved our lives and the lives of more; I never forgot what you did for us on that day and you have my most undying gratitude." Sally told him with a smile putting a hand on his shoulder as Bunnie put her hand gently on Sonic's other shoulder.

"Yeah Sugah Hog; if it weren't for you then I would have been forced to be one of Robotnik's mindless robotic attack dogs. I would be forced to do his evil bidding and I don't know if I would even be aware that I was doing it; you saved me and a lot of others from that fate Sonic. Robotnik is bad enough without more Cyberniks." Bunnie told him with a smile of her own as Sonic gave a big grin.

"You are too kind; I know I am awesome and way past cool but it's nice to be recognised as such. I sometimes ask NICOLE to tell me how great i am but it gets boring with how robotic she makes it sound." Sonic said boastfully as Bunnie chuckled and Sally just shook her head while folding her arms.

"Come and see what I made!" Tails asked going to the door and they followed him outside and they were blown away by the buildings that were there. There was a farm building for growing crops; a building for cooking and a garage. Tails showed them to a hangar and there was a quite advanced looking fighter plane that was painted blue and yellow.

"Did you seriously work on this by yourself?" Sally asked in disbelief as Bunnie had her own eyes widening. It looked like something very impressive to fix up; especially for Tails' young age.

Tails nodded and said "well NICOLE was a big help; she showed me different plans and blueprints and Sonic helped if I needed it; mostly it's my building and my adjustments. There are a lot of things I like to take apart and fix; this plane I have been working on pretty much my whole life. I call it the Tornado." Tails explained as they looked impressed.

Sally noticed something and saw out in the island were several circular archway hills that looked like they should be impossible to even exist. "Watch this, this is a pretty normal exercise for me and I don't get a chance for an audience besides Tails. I would have NICOLE but we can't get her out of the building." Sonic said stepping back and then Sally, Bunnie and Tails held on as they watched Sonic run past at amazing speed and managed to run all the way over the hills with Tails clapping and the jaws of Sally and Bunnie dropping. "Thank you; you have been a great audience and don't worry about being totally over me as it's natural." Sonic said with a cocky smile as he then returned after about a minute.

"If the others could only see this..." Sally muttered but then her eyes widened and she jumped in glee at the realisation she just had. "We should bring you both back to the HQ; Colonel Stripe our leader will love to see you!" Sally said at once and Bunnie nodded in agreement.

"Wow you want him to give me a medal or something?" Sonic asked and Sally crossed her arms; "okay; I will be serious for a second... Maybe... Tails you want the chance to go somewhere new?" Sonic asked and Tails looked excited at the notion. He was already in talks as they got back to the lab building they were in before.

"I get to go somewhere new? That sounds amazing, shame you can't come with us NICOLE..." Tails replied as NICOLE then spoke up.

"_On the contrary Tails; I am able to download myself into a portable device for safekeeping._" NICOLE replied to Sonic and Tails's shock as Sonic then demanded to know why she didn't let them know about that option before. "_You never directly asked Sonic; you always moan about not being able to move my computer body that you never asked if there was a more portable option available._" NICOLE replied as Sonic grumbled with the others chuckling.

Sally asked for her to do so and NICOLE showed them to a storage locker where there was a portable computer device and they had it wired to the NICOLE computer. After a minute the download was a success. They then went to the still open portal and walked out.

They saw there were worry about the soldiers and they all looked concerned; "Does anyone know what is going on or where Colonel Stripe is?" Sally asked and they gasped when it was explained to them what was going on.

* * *

Knothole Forest and Colonel Stripe was being led by Trey Scales into the middle of the forest. "So is this where the emissaries from the other Freedom Fighter groups asked us to leave Trey?" Colonel Stripe asked as Scales was silent; concerned Colonel Stripe looked down on him."Something on your mind Trey?" Colonel Stripe as the two had been on first name terms for years.

"7 years we have been at this' rebelling against Robotnik and for each small victory; his territory only grows. We destroy factories and he conquers another island or kingdom; do you really think that we are actually making any difference? Robotnik has gained supporters out of loyalists and those who are just tired of fighting; we are the only ones left of the original squad. Most of the planet is under his control and give a few years then he will have conquered the rest of it. Is it worth it anymore Tig?" Trey stated with bitterness in his voice as Colonel Stripe looked softly at him.

"I know what you mean; I won't lie as there is a part of me that just wants to give up but then I think to those suffering under Robotnik's rule and wish for him to be overthrown. I don't blame those who do give in but as long as there is the slightest chance of victory; I will continue to fight on." Colonel Stripe stated as Stripe gave him a smirk.

"Thanks Tig; saying you don't blame those who give in means a lot to me as it means I can feel less guilty about this old friend..." Stripe stated as then they were swarmed by a whole army of Egg Pawns. Colonel Stripe glared harshly at Stripe who shrugged and told him "I did treasure my friendship with you Tig but I have to say that I never really liked working for the stupid royal family; living high in their castle. I grew tired of fighting after a few years and it was mostly out of fear of Robotnik that I continued to fight; I gave up and approached Robotnik to be a mole a few months ago. I reasoned against sending data on missions because I didn't want you to get suspicious but I convinced him I could lead you into a trap."

Then came a purple Mobian coyote in a brown hat; weapons belt and a smug grin on his face; he was pointing guns at Colonel Stripe's direction. "Colonel Stripe; let me introduce myself... Nack the Weasel the greatest bounty hunter and Mercenary of the outlands of Mobius. The Baron found me and said that Robotnik himself could pardon me for all my crimes and pay me a fortune if I could kill the leader of the most persistent Freedom Fighter group of his own empire!" Nack taunted Colonel Stripe as he looked to Scales.

"What is your reward for betrayal Trey?" asked Colonel Stripe as Scales looked at him gloatingly.

"Not only a huge fortune but a seat among his inner circle; I would be promised the position of the official Baron of Mobotropolis. Okay admitingly being Baron of the crown city of the Eggman Empire will be basically a position with little authority but it means I will be able to spend the rest of my life in comfort and I am sure I can kiss up to Robotnik enough to make my own decisions." Trey explained as there was a camera robot that came and started recording; "A news network broadcasting to all TVs and news outlets live; I was asked to make sure that your death will be broadcasted to his entire Empire. Any last words old friend?" Scales asked only to be confused when Colonel Stripe started chuckling and gave a smirk in return.

Then suddenly a squad of Freedom Fighter Soldiers came from behind and started attacking the Egg Pawns taking them unaware; Colonel Stripe took the distraction to go and take down Fang single handedly. Scales was speechless as Colonel Stripe looked to his direction.

"When I was told that Robotnik had a mole in my grips who wanted to lead me into a trap; I hoped that it wouldn't be you old friend. But when you came to me saying there happened to be representatives from other Freedom Fighter groups around Mobius wanting to join forces; I knew then that it had to be you so I came prepared." Colonel Stripe explained as Scales panicked and called for the reinforcements of Egg Pawns on standby as the others fought.

He needed to have Colonel Stripe killed because he would rather die in this battle than face Robotnik a failure...


	4. Hope Restored part 2

**This story is not done by a long shot; this is in fact the end of the beginning. I meant this is the last chapter for a while.**

More Egg Pawns came and joined the battle with the Freedom Fighter soldiers; Colonel Stripe took out a blaster and engaged in battle with Scales who was basically avoiding him. "Sorry that it came to this old friend..." Colonel Stripe told him only to have to deal with Egg Pawns at his direction. Scales took the distraction to went and bite him on the leg causing him to groan and go on his knees.

Scales then heard the sounds of Egg Pawns being crushed and saw Bunnie manhandling some with her bare hands; Sally jumped down from a tree trunk and using the energy blades of her gauntlets shredded through more of them. "So you turned traitor Scales? I guess you really are a snake." Sally told him with a strong glare but Scales shrugged it off.

"It's just common sense Princess and this is something I really should have done years ago; it's more than obvious that Robotnik is going to conquer the entirety of Mobius so fighting him is fruitless. Might as well reap the rewards for being on the winning side when it happens." Scales replied as not only did more Egg Pawns drop from the sky but then the Egg Mobile. The Freedom Fighters gasped and were growing in terror at the appearance of Robotnik himself.

Colonel Stripe was distracted and didn't notice Nack getting up and stabbing him in the back with a knife and follow it up with a shot from a gun. The Freedom Fighters gasped and stare in sorrow and terror as Colonel Stripe dropped dead. Scales grinned as well did Robotnik as he faced them.

"Decided that I wanted to see the death of the meddlesome Freedom Fighters leader in person; I wasn't pleased when I saw he was expecting you Scales but the bounty hunter pulled through in the end! Now my Empire shall bear witness to the end of the ex-Princess and the Acorn line in general. The rebellion of these Freedom Fighters here on this island ends today with their symbols! They witnessed their leader die and so will their Princess; all the rest will follow when they have nothing left to stand behind." Robotnik shouted in a gloating voice as Sally managed to glare harshly up at him.

"Even if I die today; Freedom will not... Kill as many of us as you can Robotnik but can never kills the idea of Freedom and there will be more who will stand up and fight for it!" Sally shouted defiantly and the other Freedom Fighters looked in awe and became more determined to fight on.

Robotnik shook his head annoyed; it would have been better if the stupid Princess admitted defeat on live TV but it matters not. He will crush any thought of freedom and rebellion in his Empire despite what the Princess says. Scales was off to the side wanting to watch the show himself.

Bunnie was focusing on the Egg Pawns on her end while Sally was being swarmed and Robotnik decided to end it here; making sure the camera robot had a good view he then pressed a button and out from the bottom of the Egg Mobile was a large spiked ball and chain weapon.

He then grinned and as he drove off with the ball about to crush Sally and many more Freedom Fighters; however a blue blur went passed and she was out of the way. He was taken aback and the Freedom Fighters watched as they then saw Sonic holding Sally bridal style as he then put her down. With her shaking her head.

Robotnik had his mouth wide open recognition on his face; "Yo Robuttnik! Remember me; the name's Sonic the Hedgehog and speed is my game! I remember when you invaded Mobotropolis and was being a big bully; looks like you didn't go on any diets as you look like the same lard butt you were years ago!" Sonic shouted in a taunted voice.

The memories of the embarrassment on the first day of his invasion and his face morphed into one of fury especially as he heard the Freedom Fighters burst into laughter. He then shouted orders for his Egg Pawns to focus on Sonic.

They did so but were unable to do much as he jumped and launched himself at the Egg Pawns taking them down; Sonic was pushed back by Robotnik aiming the spiked ball at him. He managed to get up and narrowly avoided getting hit by them as the distracted Egg Pawns were being taken care of.

Nack got up only for him to be taken down by Bunnie as Scales was trying to run away. Robotnik noticed this and got the remaining the Egg Pawns to keep him in check. He was distracted as Sonic ran up a tree and jumped right at him with the Egg Mobile turning upside down and he fell down.

The Freedom Fighters bursted into laughter at Robotnik as the Egg Pawns helped him get back up; "Be grateful that I think I may still have use for you!" Robotnik shouted grabbing Nack as he got up into the Egg Mobile. He then grabbed Scales by the throat as he then had the Egg Mobile to retreat. Robotnik on his way to retreat punched the camera robot in anger.

The Freedom Fighters began celebrating as some congratulating Sonic but then noticed Colonel Stripe's body; they became solemn as Sally said they would need to bring his body back for a proper burial. "Sally gal but what about Scales; now that he betrayed us he could lead Robotnik back to the base." Bunnie pointed out and Sally looked down knowing she had a point.

"You could all come and stay with us on the island; we have plenty of room and we could have sleepover parties. I am sure Tails will love that." Sonic suggested and Sally smiled in response; Tails was left behind at the base being looked over by the Soldiers there. Sonic then noticed the broken camera robot and stated "you know I think that Tails might be able to get that fixed up..."

* * *

Robotnik had gone back to the castle and ordered that he not be disturbed as he vented in his private office; that stupid blasted hedgehog had come back into his life and had humiliated him in front of his entire Eggman Empire. What was supposed to be the start of the end of the resistance turned out to have been a total farce. He saw the monitors of the live feed and the footage and saw there were now cheers of citizens as they got out into the streets and boldly protested Robotnik despite the robots and soldiers attempts to keep order. There were similar reports all throughout his Empire.

This was a travesty!

After two hours of venting he finally got back to his control room and faced several of his inner circle in the running of Mobotropolis asking for orders; he looked towards the terrified Nack and Scales. "You done your job and you will get your full payment; be grateful that I may still have jobs for you. Get out of my sight!" Robotnik shouted and Nack wasted little time in scurrying. Robotnik walked up to Scales but then they saw something happening on the monitors showing the Robotnik News Network.

The camera now showed Sally and Sonic standing side by side; there was Sally talking to the camera as Robotnik demanded that someone fix the feed:

"_I am Princess Sally Acorn the rightful heir to the Knothole Kingdom with a message to all opposed by the Eggman Empire; though we have lost our leader and founder... I assure you that the Knothole Freedom Fighters will never give up and I ask that the other Freedom Fighters on Mobius don't give up as well! You have all seen for yourself that Robotnik is just an overgrown bully and he will only win when there is no longer anyone brave enough to rise up against him. I understand if you are scared but don't let fear let tyranny win!_"

Sonic then spoke up himself:

"_Robuttnik; if you are watching this then I want you and everyone to know that without your robots; you are nothing but a lard butt loser! You are only worth fearing with your robots and I am not afraid of you; Sonic the Hedgehog will never let you win!_"

Sonic then turned around then began slapping his butt on camera with Sally shaking their head and the transmission was finally cut. Robotnik's fury somehow beyond all possibility had only grown as he then looked down at the trembling Scales.

"Lord Robotnik sir; we can fix this... I will work hard to fix this as your newest Baron..." Scales replied but then Robotnik took him by the throat and then faced him.

"This mission was your idea and thus the failure is your responsibility; the nerve thinking that I should reward you for this embarrassment! You will be dealt with by Shortfuse!" Robotnik ranted at them and then ordered the soldiers to take him to a chamber to be executed by Shortfuse. Scales as he was being taken away pleaded to be given another chance and that he can lead them to their base but was ignored.

Robotnik then turned to his advisors "I want the word to be given out; all outcoming troops are to be reallocated to focus on the Freedom Fighters here on the island! All focus on the Empire is to be giving on eliminating them; no more troops are to be given out and I want the Princess's bounty tripled and the same bounty on that blasted hedgehog!" They looked up at him in concern.

"But sir what about the territories that are requesting for assistance in annexing the territories outside the Empire?" One of them asked only to be shouted at by Robotnik that it's the problem of the Barons in those territories and the Freedom Fighters in the island is his immediate concerned.

This did nothing to persuade the advisors but they were too scared to make their concerns known as they went about fulfilling his orders. Robotnik then got back to work thinking of how to deal with the problem and the righteous vengeance he would enact on the Freedom Fighters, the Princess and the blasted hedgehog...

* * *

The broadcast was done after a solemn and silent memorial service and funeral for Colonel Stripe; they buried him and all assembled were more determined than ever to continue the fight in the name of their group's founder.

After the broadcast was dealt with; the Freedom Fighters then began moving all their stuff through the portal with Sonic and Tails directing them where they could put it all. They would be taking the Ring back when they were done so it couldn't lead Robotnik back to us.

Sally and Bunnie went up to Sonic and Tails; "You know Sonic; people will now be looking up to you as someone who managed to humiliate the tyrant live on TV and that incident and your speed could be a huge game changer. Plus your brains can come in a lot handy Tails; how about you two joining the Freedom Fighters?" Sally asked as Sonic gave a thumbs up and Tails looked like he would be happy to help.

"Pardon me Princess but I found this among Colonel Stripe's belongings and there was a note saying that in the event of his death that it be given to you..." A lieutenant said walking up to them handing Sally a CD that was marked "**THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF COLONEL TIG STRIPE**". They went to computer that NICOLE had came from and played the CD there. It showed Colonel Stripe facing the camera:

"_Princess Sally; if you are watching this then either one of Robotnik's robots or goons finally got a lucky shot at me, my long life came up to me or some other reason. I always knew that I can't keep up the fight forever and I stood firm directing our Freedom Fighters group but the truth is that I always knew that I was only delaying the fight until we could find the ultimate weapon to fight back with. I never believed that I would ever see the end of the war with Robotnik and I was raising you to take over. I want you to know that I know that if your father the King was with us then he would be very proud of his girl and the young woman you turned out to be. This is my last will and testament and I of sound and mind declare that in the event of my death; that Princess Sally Acorn take over as leader of the Freedom Fighters and I leave all of the resources that I have. Go forth Sally and take back the Kingdom and the rest of Mobius from Robotnik!_"

The video ended and Sally had a tear in her eye before she looked determined; they had two new valuable members, a new base and the ability to travel throughout Mobius. "We have a lot of work to do!" Sally said out loud with a determined glint in her eye as the day that they can really fight back against Robotnik has come.


	5. Freedom Fighters United

In a prison labour camp in Mobotropolis; hungry families tried to stay out of trouble while more defiant dissenters made their displeasure known to the Mobian and Badnik guards everywhere and were given extra rough treatment. There were more coming in as there were striking workers from the factories as well as protests and riots. In the command tower of the camp; the warden was watching over security footage as well as a report from the Robotnik News Network.

The report showed footage of a latest protest with the nervous looking Soar the Eagle protesting:

"_Badniks and soldiers of the military of the great Eggman Empire had to be called in to restore order after the 5__th__ riot in a week. Incidents of riots, protests and strikes following the live incident of the escape of the terrorist cell calling themselves 'Freedom Fighter' from our leader Dr Robotnik as well as their high jacked televised message. Dr Robotnik has refused comment but a representative of the Eggman Empire has asked to inform all of you not to engage in such activities; trust in the Empire and to be vigilant for sightings of these terrorists including their leader Sally Acorn and the super dangerous menace Sonic._"

The warden shook his head at the assembled soldiers on guard including the cadet Antoine who was assigned here, in the last week because of these incidents all the other camps and this one has had new prisoners coming in almost daily. They were slowly running out of room and there were reports of the camps being raided by attacks thanks to the Freedom Fighters.

"We have to be on high alter gentleman and do our best to remain vigilant; Robotnik has been breathing down the necks of all operations on the island. He has made it his focus on catching and eliminating the Freedom Fighters, from what I hear he is neglecting the status of all his other armies on the world. Not surprising has the hairless ape has no idea how to run an army; he only knows how to build machines. If someone competent was in charge of the empire, we would have already taken the whole of Mobius by now..." The warden told them with mutterings of agreement but Antoine stood firm and shook his head looking disapprovingly.

It was no secret that there were very few true believers in the Eggman Empire; it was only out of power and fear that most served him.

The warden was about to order that they just start executing those making a ruckus on the spot as well as more prisoners to make more room and just burn the bodies afterwards when they heard the alarm go off. They panicked as they saw Freedom Fighters soldiers get in and start attacking the guards and robots. They also saw in the torture chamber; Bunnie smashed in and knocked out the torturers. They freed the ones in his machines and then strapped the unconscious torturers in their own machines.

The ward began barking orders only for a blue blur ball to go in and knock the guards out, the warden gasped when he realised this must be the infamous Sonic and went to get his weapon. He was soon knocked out by Sonic slamming into him.

"A bit rusty due to not being used to fighting bad guys but I still think I am way past cool. So you're the mole here?" Sonic asked Antoine who was the only one that he didn't knock out.

"Of course, Antoine D'Coolette and you are Sonic the Hedgehog, the Princess told me to expect you in her communication. I assume that you brought the AI?" Antoine asked and Sonic got out the portable computer machine that NICOLE was in and plugged it into the computer.

"NICOLE is her name and best to remember that, you know what you are doing NICOLE?" Sonic stated as they watched the security footage of all laser defences and power to the camp go down allowing the prisoners to escape while the Freedom Fighters beat up the guards.

"_All taken care of my main Hedgehog, you want me to delete all the security footage?._" NICOLE asked and Sonic was about to give the affirmative when Antoine spoke up.

"Not entirely, leave the bit just before the alarms went off in the station; we would need Robotnik to give his anger towards someone deserving." Antoine spoke up and NICOLE began doing so. "You have no idea how many times I have been able to keep my cover by directing evidence to one of his loyal toadies or someone more deserving of the punishment; he is gullible when infuriated." Antoine explained and Sonic got NICOLE's computer back and then crossed his arms.

"I can believe that, well I will see you later Ant..." Sonic said before leaving at super speed.

* * *

Robotnik was furious to learn that another prison camp had been taken down and had all the staff taken to his office in the Castle. They were looking at him fearfully as the place was swarmed with Badniks. Robotnik had gotten the security footage from the camp to look it over and there was only one thing remaining on it: footage of the warden and his guards insulting him and only the cadet there not agreeing. The warden and guards' pleas for mercy as well as apologies were ignored as Robotnik had his robots take them to be executed by Shortfuse.

Robotnik looked down at Antoine and told him "it seems that you there were the only one showing proper respect to the Empire and their leader. Good job, if only more soldiers were like you cadet. Dismissed."

Antoine gave a salute and departed but not before saying "I live to serve the Empire; Lord Robotnik sir."

Robotnik sighed angrily thinking that he didn't have a single victory since that humiliating incident a week ago. He was focusing his efforts on trying to find the Freedom Fighters but there were zero progress. He had taken focus away from directing the forces that were trying to annex the rest of Mobius; in fact when Sergeant Simian's deadline in taking back his territory was up and he still didn't have it back; he couldn't care less when given the news and just ordered that he keep going on.

He faced Nack who was nearby and told him "I want the Freedom Fighters taken care of; can you find them and take care of it? I want the blasted hedgehog and the Princess specifically, succeed this time and you will get double your past payment. I can expect your success this time?" Robotnik asked and Nack gave a nod.

"Of course Lord Robotnik sir; before last time I had never failed an assignment before. I assure you that I will have them taken care of." Nack said before being dismissed. Robotnik went back to his personal lab to start looking into his other projects. Projects that had some work to do in them but could very well take the entire of Mobius for himself if succeeded.

* * *

The rescued prisoners gave their thanks as they were then led to where they could go to escape; a portal opened up as Sonic, Bunnie and the other Freedom Fighters went through. Tails was there operating the machine and he and Sonic shared a high five before giving him NICOLE's machine to put her back into the main computer.

The place was crawling with the Freedom Fighters who had made themselves home on Green Hill Island; there were more bunks and beds than Sonic and Tails ever knew what to do with them. Plus there were plenty of farming equipment and fields to make food for everyone.

Sally was there to greet them and was happy to hear about the mission being a success; "Don't know why you needed to ask Sal, of course the mission was going to be a success with the Blue Blur here!" Sonic said cockily making a few poses with Bunnie chuckling and Sally shaking her head sighing with her arms crossed, 'Sal' was a nickname that Sonic had decided to give her.

"Come on, I want to show you something. Thanks to the portal machine, we had been able to send messages to the other Freedom Fighter cells that we could find on Mobius and we have managed to bring them here." Sally said to a meeting room with a huge table (it was a room that Sonic and Tails never really found a use for). Around the table were various Mobians who definitely were older than Sonic and Sally and most looked like they had definitely been through war.

"Leaders of the Resistance against the tyranny of Robotnik; let me introduce to you Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally introduced sitting down at the main chair of the table. Sonic gave a cocky grin along with a wave as they began making introductions.

"Greetings Sonic; I thought it was too good to be true when I heard about what happened and only believed when I found the footage." Said a tall purple furred wolf Mobian in a dark blue warrior outfit with gold pieces of armour. "I am Lupe the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack; my tribe are the protectors of the land of Soumerca, we had to go underground after Robotnik took over our home and have been fighting him ever since." She politely said but the next one looked more formal.

"G'day Sonic mate; I'm Walt Wallaby and I lead the Freedom Fighters of Downunda. We had to deal with Nack on a regular basis while also having to hire him at some points; sorry that your group lost its leader thanks to the varmint." Said a wallaby Mobian in a brown sleeveless jacket and gloves.

Sitting next to each other were a rhino and a bear Mobian, "I'm Pollo and this is Dirk; respectively we lead the Southern and Eastern Freedom Fighters." The rhino introduced allowing Dirk to speak up.

"We for a few years found a way to communicate between our groups using flying messages but we were looking for a more effective way to try and reach out for help from the other Freedom Fighters. The televised loss of Robotnik as well as Princess Sally coming to us through portals have given us that way." Dirk had stated and then there were other introductions from the others at the table.

"We have been through a lot ever since Robotnik came over here, started his tyrannical empire and began annexing the Lands in his way. At times it felt like we were hopeless but now we have a found a way to reach out to all of us willing to stand against his tyranny and now we can unite together. With us sharing information, we know that one day we will put a stop to Robotnik once and for all!" Sally told everyone there seriously and then there were claps of agreement.


	6. Rescue part 1

Early the next morning Bunnie was hiding from her hiding spot near the roads of the island of the Knothole Kingdom; it was her shift for the recon as the soldiers for the Freedom Fighters often did in order to get information. She was feeling positive nowadays which was a rarity; while they all fought as hard as they could it was hard to feel optimistic that they could have a chance to take down Robotnik. However with Sonic on their side, the portal that could take them all around Mobius, the island he lived on with Tails and its resources and plus with them being able to come to the other Freedom Fighter groups on Mobius in order to unite; it did a lot to restore hope that one day that they will end Robotnik's tyranny.

Sonic and his powerful Speed was a sight to witness; Bunnie laughed at the thought that she didn't feel like she was the strongest member of their group anymore. Before being saved by him when their lives got turned upside down felt more like a dream than a memory before but not she knew for certain it was real.

She spied a prisoner transport truck drive by and she thought that she could save another life from the Empire before the end of the shift; she jumped down and then snuck to the back of the truck as is it was passing by. Grabbing hold she opened up the back and went by.

However she then screamed in pain as there was a strong electrical impulse which greatly affected her robot limbs, she went to her knees in pain as she was then caught in a trap. "What do you know; I set up the EMP attack thinking it would neutralise any weapons but luck would have it that I would score the Freedom Fighters' Cybernik freak. You might not be the Princess or the Hedgehog but I doubt Robotnik will mind having you captured; besides I bet you will lead them to us for rescue as this incident has shown you idiots always have to play hero..." grinned Nack as Bunnie tried to glare as hard as she could at his direction while writhing in pain.

* * *

Tails was watching Sonic do his usual runs around the arch hills of Green Hill Island; it was a usual routine for them and still would be despite now being involved in a world spanning war that they had both just recently found out was going on. Tails had been excited to get to know more people but at his young age; he had become overwhelmed by how busy it had been become on the island and was almost beginning to wish it was just him and Sonic again.

Tails cheered as Sonic had just scored a new personal best in his time on the hills and came up to him, "You think we will get used to all the Freedom Fighters here? I am not sure I like the science guys near the lab here..." Tails asked and Sonic had put his hand on Tails' shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Tails; I bet we can talk to Sal and get them to listen to you about how to do things to your machines and maybe they can teach you some things as well." Sonic told Tails and he gave a smile in return. They then went back waving to the Soldiers making their rounds while getting used to the island as well as doing practice. They got to the building that they were now using as Freedom HQ and went inside.

They got to the room and saw frantic looking Sally; "Anything alright here Sal? Was there a spill here or did something catch on fire. If so I can catch a pale of water to get it out; I have had plenty of practice when I tried my hand at building machines..." Sonic muttered with Tails putting his hand up as if to say they could vouch for that. NICOLE from her computer gave a sigh remembering one itme when her computer was close to catching on fire because of Sonic as well.

"Sorry Sonic but I don't think I need jokes at the moment. Bunnie got caught in a trap and has been brought to the Castle." Sally explained urgently causing their eyes to widen as she then faced more soldiers. "I am talking with soldiers about staging a rescue mission. We have the coordinates to the portal machine set to Antoine's office so we can stealthily..." Sally continued but then saw Sonic giving Tails a thumbs up as he was powering up the portal machine with the Ring.

Sally shook her head glaring as she held Sonic by the quills of his head, "Come on Sal; not only can I barge in and rescue Bunnie in no time but maybe we can finish off Robotnik once and for all." Sonic replied confidently as Sally shook her head vigorously.

"Will not be easy Sonic as over the years we have had several utter failure of attempts to try and storm the Castle outright. Robotnik has Badniks patrolling every corner and he has his strongest robots there at the defence. Not only that but Robotnik has been known to execute intruders in the castle using Shortfuse." Sally told him sternly with soldiers nearby giving a shudder of fear at Shortfuse's name.

Sally then noticed that Sonic and Tails had a blank reaction to Shortfuse's name and her eyes widened. "Sorry Sonic, Tails; I had forgotten how little you actually know about Robotnik and his Empire. Shortfuse the Cybernik is Robotnik's most powerful and dangerous creation; he was the poor Mobian child that had most of his body Roboticized by his Roboticizer before you blew it up. Robotnik had him brainwashed and merged his robotic parts into a strong robotic armored shell made out of the strongest metals he could get his hands on. Robotnik went all out on the power and weapons he gave him and made him utterly loyal to him. Shortfuse is used to execute prisoner or any troublesome targets he has and is so destructive and focused on eliminating any target that Robotnik has sent him after; that he will kill anyone in his way even if they are on Robotnik's side. Just about everyone is afraid of him and that includes Robotnik's forces." Sally explained to Sonic and Tails' eyes widening.

Sonic was left thinking that there was someone else he wasn't able to save that day and is now used as a destructive weapon against his will; thinking he could save two more lives Sonic stood firm and Sally just sighed. "I am coming with you to make that you don't do anything stupid. Remember I am the leader here..." Sally said but was pulled by the back of her jacket by one of the soldiers.

"Princess Sally sir; are you sure that you should go? You are more important now since that not only are you the rightful heir but the Leader now." Asked the soldier in concern but Sally looked firm.

"Colonel Stripe was not afraid to go out on missions himself and I won't be a coward either." Sally replied and the soldiers sighed. Tails fired up the portal and Sonic and Sally entered through.

Antoine was there and jumped to see both Sonic and Tails, "Didn't think you both would be coming over..." Antoine muttered but Sally shook her head.

"Sonic insisted on coming himself and I have to keep him in line; besides Bunnie has been my best friend for years and I would have factored myself into this mission anyway." Sally told him and Antoine bowed saying he would help in making sure Sally would be protected . Sonic found it odd with how nervously that he managed to say it but shook it off as Antoine asked them to follow him.

* * *

In a lab Bunnie was strapped down to a table; Robotnik was smirking as he was getting his equipment ready with Nack nearby. "Finally; after the worst week of my life I get a victory! Welcome back young rabbit as you had been wasting this decade working as a wretched Freedom Fighter with the gift that I have given to you." Robotnik spoke out loud after quietly dismissing Nack with Bunnie glaring harshly at Robotnik for daring to call her Roboticized limbs 'gifts'.

Robotnik then opened pressed a button and chamber opened up to reveal al large bulky robotic shell of silver with shoulders that were dark red and black; a V shaped red visor on the head and black visors for the eye. "Shortfuse; I want you to patrol the area and look out for any Freedom Fighters and eliminate them!" Robotnik ordered as Shortfuse then flew away with Bunnie in fear at the dreaded Cybernik.

"You get to see your 'brother' again young rabbit as Shortfuse has served me successfully and faithfully throughout his rebirth. The role you were supposed to play a well but don't worry as you shall be reborn as my second Cybernik!" Robotnik grinned to himself with Bunnie struggling to break free.


	7. Rescue part 2

**I am planning to start a new fic which will be called Sonic and Pals; where the main Sonic trio are living in a house and gets into adventures relating to other video games, filled with nonsense and video game humor and fourth wall breaks with them knowing their games exist. think of it as the webseries Sonic for Hire (it was picked up and revived for one more season by Rooster Teeth and renamed Hedgehog for Hire) mixed with Aqua Teen Hunger Force.**

Robotnik was in a section of his lab about to test something in a chamber; it was a large section of nanites he had built from plans he had discovered. From time and time again in the castle he would find blueprints and designs for inventions and of course he would use them and make them better. The nanites were designed to combine with holographic technology and systems to create functional holographic body of an AI.

"Once this is functional, I will be able to create a prototype of a brand new brand of scientific soldiers. An army of soldiers comprised of data to compliment my robotic soldiers, hopefully those idiots in command of my armies can do a better job with them than they do now. Can't believe it has taken me this long to be able to build the prototype..." Robotnik said with glee and looked to a journal of a scientist who worked for the royal family; a Doctor N. Lynx, she had designed these nanites. Plus he had read that she had designed a special mental link to connect someone's brain to a computer system, being able to control his computers by his glorious mind would be perfect.

"If only she had put down anything useful instead of dribble about not being able to have brats..." Robotnik muttered furiously as he had struggled to find any blueprints or useful information about the mental link she had invented. The journals he did find of hers had passages focused on Dr Lynx finding out that she was sterile.

Then came a red alarm saying that he was urgently needed at the front office, growing frustrated he walked over to the table where Bunnie was strapped to. She was still struggling to get free while the brainwashing device was powering up, unfortunately it had been a long time since he had made any enhancements to it due to the lack of use. If he could get his Roboticizer up and running again, then he could put it to good use.

Hopefully it will be done by the time he gets back...

* * *

Antoine had taken them to a communications device and Sally had taken the front in, using a cable she plugged NICOLE's portable device into it. "Okay, that should distract Robotnik and his lab is on the other side of that hallway." Antoine told them and pointed to a hallway. They both thanked him and he sighed saying "I know what has to happen..."

Sally gave him a regretful nod and Sonic just looked confused, Sally went and kicked Antoine in the guy and knocked him out with a punch to Sonic's eyes widening. "This is to keep his cover; we don't want anyone to be suspicious of him as our mole." Sally explained as they went down and they heard clunk sounds.

They found a barrier to hide behind and looked and saw Shortfuse patrolling the hallway, "Shortfuse..." Sally said with her eyes wide and her voice filled with fear. Sonic just looked unimpressed but Sally kept him back as he tried to go through.

They noticed the door to the lab and waited until Shortfuse was not facing them and so they went and got to the door going through. They found the lab and went in, they saw the table Bunnie was strapped to and Sally used her gauntlet energy blades to slice through the straps. Sonic went to work pushing the mind control machine down as Sally and Bunnie hugged as she got up.

"Thanks for coming to save me, Sally Gal and Sugah Hog... Any longer and I would be a brainwashed Cybernik..." Bunnie said but then they looked and saw Robotnik there standing grinning along with a battalion of Badniks.

"You will be punished for your misbehaviour but as for the Princess and the Hedgehog; do you really think that a genius like me would not have a way of finding out if someone had entered my personal lab without my knowledge or permission?" Robotnik asked with them glaring at the man, they didn't really notice that he was hunched a bit and was holding his gut with his claw. Robotnik then directed his Badniks to attack.

Bunnie and Sally began fighting the Badniks while Sonic walked up to Shortfuse looking quite cocky and said "so you are Shortfuse? I can't really say that I am impressed with Robuttnik's supposed master robot. You will fall like the rest of them." Sonic then ran and charged up at Shortfuse into a ball.

Sonic aimed for the robot's guy but was bounced back with him landing in pain while Shortfuse didn't even have a dent in him. Shortfuse went and picked up Sonic by the throat and threw right back with him crashing through several projects.

Robotnik was grinning as Sally and Bunnie was looking terrified, Sally ended up dropping Nicole's device and it landed on the floor. Robotnik was so much in joy at seeing Sonic getting tossed around literally that he barely had any mind to the projects that were just smashed.

Sonic groaned as he got up as Shortfuse aimed his fist at Sonic sent a deadly laser at Sonic and he just barely managed to get enough energy to run away. The energy blast instead hit the machine with the holographic nanites that had just finished powering up.

They crawled out and went to NICOLE's device causing it to look like it was short circuiting as Sally picked it up concerned. A portal opened up and Sonic and Bunnie helped Sonic up to their feet as they ran towards it.

"NNOOOO! STOP THEM!" Robotnik demanded in a panick as Shortfuse charged at them but they managed to get through the portal and it disappeared before Robotnik could catch them. Robotnik screamed out in rage after a minute after it finally dawned on him what had just happened.

Sometime later Sonic all bandaged up, was being visited by Sally and Bunnie as he was just cleared by the medic team. Sonic asked Bunnie if she was alright as they both hugged him. "Just fine and I hope you are feeling alright yourself Sugah Hog, you could be much worse as you had just survived an encounter with Shortfuse himself. Not a lot of folk can say the same." Bunnie told him as Sally gave him a stern glare.

"Hope this will humble you and you will take the dangers seriously next time, especially if Shortfuse crosses our paths again." Sally chided as Sonic sighed not wanting to admit he did felt a bit scared back then. He never had a fight where he was not certain he would win before. Not since all those years ago.

"How is NICOLE? Has Tails managed to fix her?" Sonic asked looking quite worried as the miniature device was taken by Tails to his personal workshop to see if he can fix it and by extension her. Sally said they can go and see themselves. "Hope NICOLE can be repaired, she was there to help me teach Tails everything about the alphabet themselves and we can always count on her when we did have a problem. She was probably the closest thing to a parent we ever had..." Sonic admitted silently and Sally and Bunnie could feel how Sonic was feeling, it had been a long time since they had seen their own parents.

They went to Tails's workshop and he was there at the table in a panic saying something weird was going on. Concerned they followed him to the table where he had put the device and saw out came a hologram and it soon became solid. In front of them was now a smiling brown furred lynx woman with black hair and a purple dress.

Their eyes widened as she smiled at them and said "hello Sonic, Tails, Bunnie and Princess Sally. Don't be alarmed as Robotnik was working on stolen nanites technology which was meant to create an artificial life form comprised of data. The nanites combined with my own data and now I have been able to create this form."

"NICOLE?" Tails asked hesitantly as she then went and hugged them both with them both taking it in.

"I have been wanting to do that for years..." NICOLE said before noticing the bandages on Sonic and that state he was in and demanded to know what happened to him.

"Just been in a fight with Shortfuse a cyborg minion of Robotnik. Got a bit too overconfident but no harm, no foul..." Sonic said only be taken aback as NICOLE began demanding that he goes to bed to get some rest that instant. Tails was marvelling at NICOLE's new form as Bunny and Sally were laughing at Sonic's predicament.

* * *

The guards and staff were terrified and stay clear of Robotnik as he was now in the worse mood he had since the day Sonic had humiliated him live on camera to be seen by his entire Empire. He was furiously seeing all his prototype nanites were gone, the rabbit was rescued, Sonic get away and parts of his lab were trashed. Once he was able to get into a state that even vaguely was calm, he looked towards Shortfuse.

"There is one silver lining that I can keep comfort in despite everything else that went on today." He stated with a bit of a smile to his personal weapon. He then had his smile grow a bit as he looked straight at Shortfuse and said "at least, I now know that you are capable of killing the blasted hedgehog..."

**You heard that Evan Stanley will take over writing the Sonic IDW comic from Ian Flynn but Ian will be writing a miniseries called Sonic Bad Guys starring Dr Starline?**


End file.
